Pour toujours
by NotreDame
Summary: Mon interprétation personnelle de la saison 2  attention, c'est cruel et bourré de spoilers .


Synopsis : Mon interprétation personnelle de la saison 2 (attention, c'est cruel et bourré de spoilers).

Disclaimer : le concept n'est pas à moi, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi. Pas de procès, svp.

_Pour toujours_

- Êtes-vous prêt, Monsieur ?

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. C'était maintenant que tout se terminait, sur cette île loin de tout. Il avait eu sa vengeance et Sebastian allait pouvoir être payé en retour. Il avait peur. Mais il fallait passer par là.

Sebastian approcha ses lèvres de son ancien maître, repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux et prit une bouchée de son âme, qu'il savoura lentement. Le goût était encore plus délicieux qu'il l'avait imaginé, un mélange de sel et d'épices particulièrement piquantes. Cela valait la peine d'attendre un pareil festin.

Le démon avala, savoura longuement le goût qui subsistait dans sa bouche, puis se servit de nouveau et Ciel ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Sebastian pouvait voir et entendre ses pensées troublées. Il y avait Lizzie, ses domestiques, la tête de cerf dont il s'était affublé pour tromper un adversaire…

_Ciel, je veux que nous partions ensemble à la recherche du cerf blanc !_

Tiens, son repas était en train de faire un rêve ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Certaines de ses proies se mettaient à délirer ou à avoir des hallucinations tandis qu'il les dévorait. Souvent, ils voyaient la vie qu'ils espéraient avoir eue si seulement il les avait épargnés. Le spectacle promettait d'être très divertissant…

_J'ai survécu et je rencontre un majordome qui ressemble beaucoup à Sebastian et qui a fait un pacte avec son maître, lui aussi. Il travaille avec une domestique un peu folle aux cheveux blancs comme ceux d'Angela. Je reçois des messages de la Reine qui m'appelle à l'aide…_

Sebastian pensa que Ciel manquait sérieusement d'imagination dans son rêve de mourant. Il ne faisait qu'imiter ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

_Sebastian est fou de moi. Il ne pense qu'à une chose, dévorer mon âme car celle-ci est bien supérieure à toutes les autres. Mais l'autre majordome veut la dévorer aussi et ils se battent pour moi…_

Tiens, le petit Ciel était assez orgueilleux pour imaginer qu'on se batte pour sa jolie petite âme !

_Je suis fort et déterminé tandis qu'Alois est pleurnichard et bêtement sentimental. C'est pour cela que mon âme est bien plus belle et noble que celle d'Alois. Sebastian et Claude m'admirent et n'ont que du dédain pour lui. D'ailleurs, je suis devenu assez fort pour bloquer la lame de son épée avec ma main…_

Vraiment, le petit avait un ego démesuré. Bloquer une lame avec sa main comme il le faisait sans effort avec la tronçonneuse de Grell…

_C'est vrai qu'Hannah préfère Alois mais elle est un démon sentimental, donc pitoyable. Moi, je ne serai plus jamais sentimental. Je serai fort et froid, comme Sebastian._

Tiens, en plus de cela il voulait lui ressembler ! Quelle prétention !

_Comme les sentiments sont sources de souffrances, je ne souffrirai plus jamais. Je suis devenu un démon, maintenant, assez fort pour tenir tête à Sebastian. Je danse avec Lizzie, elle voit mes yeux rouges, elle a peur et je la dévore. Ainsi, je ne me sentirai plus jamais coupable de la faire souffrir. Le pacte ne sera jamais brisé et Sebastian sera mon esclave… pour… l'éternité…_

Sebastian avala lentement la dernière bouchée, reposa le corps de son ancien contractant sur le banc et eut un petit sourire mauvais. Vouloir que le pacte dure pour toujours ? Le petit Ciel ne manquait pas de culot ! Lui qui était si faible, qui voulait qu'il reste près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme parce qu'il avait peur du noir, comment pouvait-il prétendre accéder à la force des démons ?

Ces humains étaient vraiment méprisables et pathétiques, pensa Sebastian en abandonnant derrière lui le petit corps inerte.

_La fin !_

Note de l'auteure : ouais… Merci, MCM, d'avoir diffusé la saison 2, mais franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. On dirait presque une autre série. Pourquoi avoir d'abord édulcoré le côté cruel et tourmenté de Ciel pour le re-balancer vers la fin ? Etait-ce intentionnel ? Pourquoi montrer une May Linn parfaitement à l'aise dans une tenue légèrement indécente pour l'époque alors que dans la saison 1, le fait de porter un « maillot de bains sexy » la faisait rougir ? Et pourquoi la ville de Londres est-elle reconstruite en un clin d'œil ?

Il va peut-être falloir que je la regarde plusieurs fois pour comprendre, comme avec la saison 1…


End file.
